Sparks
by steepedinshadows419
Summary: 4x01 - Canon Divergent - Almost back to normal, Iris takes an unshaven Barry home in the hopes of restoring him completely. One kiss is all it takes. Barry/Iris. Oneshot.


**A/N:** Another fic dedication to **iwasalwaysaromantic** for the next round of pretty WA icons she made for me. Prompt is based entirely on spoilers for the season 4 premiere, and is essentially the concept that after being brought to STAR Labs, he got his memories all sorted out, but he's still kind of out of it. So, Iris takes him home to try and get him all the way back, and things escalate from there. (Warning: explicit smut is included in this fic.) I hope you all will enjoy! :D

 ***** Many thanks to my awesome beta, **sendtherain** , for looking this over.

 ***** I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

So, Barry was back. He was out of the speed force. He was with all of them. He had his powers – which had thankfully gotten under control after some wild spazzing upon arriving at STAR Labs. And after some crazy tech and science experiment from Cisco and Caitlin respectively, Barry's memories had been restored in chronological order.

So, he was back. Sort of.

The Barry Iris brought home with her that afternoon was much less crazed than the Barry that had been brought in. He'd been so disoriented and talking in broken phrases with such rapid changes of emotion they hadn't known what to think.

But after several hours, the procedure that Cisco had been so sure would work – as he'd assured the previous three times – actually did. The experience that time felt much like when he'd lost his memories for a day. Except this time, it was closer to how they'd erased them rather than restored them.

Iris didn't want to think about the science behind it. Despite Barry being a little more put together than when they'd first found him, he still seemed pretty out of it, much like how Wally had been when he'd been rescued from the speed force what felt like a lifetime ago.

She didn't want to press him for anything. She was even hesitant to touch him, like she was afraid he would break or speed uncontrollably again if she did, despite them running various tests to prove he was in control again. So, when they finally reached the loft, she opened the door and quickly moved aside for him to come in before closing the door behind them.

He didn't seem to be aware of walking farther into the room while she lingered behind. But finally he stopped and turned to look at her, his brows furrowed.

"Iris?"

She licked her lips and moved a couple steps in his direction.

"I'm here, Barry. It's me."

He strode towards her and ran his hands down her arms, which made her tense.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

It sounded so much like him she wanted to scream.

It _is_ him, she told herself. But she still didn't want to push him.

She swallowed and nodded.

"Everything's okay now," he assured her. "I'm back. We're together. I feel a little disoriented, but—"

She kissed him.

A spark. A literal _spark_ when their lips parted. It made Iris step back and look at him with wide eyes, see his baby greens staring right back. And then his expression shifted. The warmth and feeling returned to his face. Tears welled in his eyes. And she knew, just _knew_ , that he had more than his memories back from a life he wasn't quite in touch with. He had his heart, his _soul_. He was _her Barry_ once again.

"Barry?" her voice broke.

His breath caught in his throat. " _Iris_."

He wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her close, his other arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her even closer. His tongue sought hers, making her moan and finally break away, purring "Barrrrry" and giving him access to her neck.

She stepped backwards towards the couch, nearly tripping on of her shoes as she walked out of them. Despite his heated kisses, Barry's arms held tightly to her and she never fell, not even when he stepped a little too soon during the brief task of ridding her of her jacket. When they were before the plush piece of furniture, Iris switched their positions, pushed him down and straddled him.

It wasn't until she'd lifted the t-shirt over his head and was kissing his neck that he noticed the pillow that usually belonged to their bed, not a couch. His brows furrowed, and his hands gripped her arms, wordlessly trying to bring her to his attention.

"Iris?"

"It's been six months, Barry," she murmured against his skin.

"Have you been sleeping here – on the…couch?" he asked, ignoring her husky plea to let go.

Iris stilled. Slightly tense, she pulled back enough to look him in the eyes when he turned to look at her, his eyes full of concern. He didn't ask her again though. He waited, hoping she'd respond.

She swallowed hard, avoiding eye contact for a moment or two before meeting his eyes again.

"It's been really hard, Barry. I've been trying to keep it together, but…" she sighed shakily. "I couldn't bring myself to sleep in our bed alone."

He gently wiped away the tears streaming down her face.

"Baby, I'm here," he soothed.

She nodded, not wanting to get emotional at this juncture. He seemed to understand, because a mere moment later, he was dragging her back down to him and kissing her with a passion that stole her breath.

"I don't remember much," he whispered heatedly into her mouth, "but I remember not having this. I remember needing it like I need air. And I have this ache inside me, Iris…" He caught her bottom lip between his teeth then let it pop back into place, "…that only you can fill."

She met his eyes again and could barely breathe. The question in his eyes was so blatantly clear.

Her lips parted, and that was answer enough for him. In an instant, they were upstairs in their bedroom, blankets pulled back, remaining clothes deposited on the floor, and Barry hovering over her on the bed as if they'd been there the entire time.

Before she could say a word or even breathe, Barry's lips were on hers again, drugging her, making her forget her own name.

" _Barry_ ," she purred again, her nails making indents as they trailed down his back, her legs wrapping around his, and when she arched as he sucked her skin, his waist.

"God, I missed you, Iris," he shivered in her arms.

He kissed along her collarbone, at the base of her neck, down her chest to just beneath the weight of each breast. Then his tongue slipped past his lips and he dragged the wet length up the curve till it circled one nipple, then the other. His lips closed over it next and nibbled lightly, not relenting even when she wriggled beneath him and dug her nails deeper into his back.

"So perfect…" he murmured, closing his mouth around as much of one breast as he was able before switching to the other. "Gorgeous. A goddess. _My_ goddess."

" _Yours_ ," she responded with a gasp. In the back of her mind she wanted to retaliate in some way, but she was so overwhelmed by the pleasure of his presence after months of absence that she didn't even try. "God, Barry, you're driving me crazy."

"Absolutely out of my mind," he reciprocated, reluctantly leaving her breasts behind to kiss and lick his way down her torso, lingering at her belly button and threatening to cause an explosion of giggles before he abandoned it to pleasure her where she was pulsing madly for him.

"Barry – Barry –" she warned when she could feel his hot breath on her moist skin. She was so sensitive and so ready and so aware that she wouldn't last very long.

But he didn't care. _We both have quick recovery times_ , he thought in the back of his mind, somehow managing not to chuckle over that fact aloud. The smell of her was intoxicating.

She nearly levitated off the bed when he quite quickly and unexpectedly stuck a finger inside her. He set his hand on one breast to lower her down. She grabbed that hand and brought it to her mouth so she could stick one and then two of his fingers inside, sucking without release.

He shivered and groaned, placing a kiss at the base of her torso but getting the message.

He added another finger to his thrusts, and her other hand tightened on his hair. Slower this time, he angled his head and found her clit with his tongue. She gasped repeatedly, seemingly unable to catch her breath, but there were no more verbal warnings for her. When the climax blossomed inside her, he whispered her name into her core, his face laying plastered to her thigh as her extended ripples intensified and then subsided.

Her fingers tired from clutching his hair so tightly and holding his hand to her face, so she released them both. Chest rising and falling, with nothing more than a gentle urging from her lips, Barry lifted himself up and crawled to the head of the bed, so their eyes met as they lay silently breathing and in a world of their own beside each other.

It felt like hours, but it was no more than five minutes later that Barry felt Iris's hand wrap around his cock and start to jerk him off.

"No," he murmured, shaking his head as much as could while it lay set flat against the pillow.

"C'mon, Bear," she scooted closer, the words against his lips. "Let me help you."

He shuddered as she quickened her pace, as her tongue brushed against his lips, then slipped back inside her mouth as she pressed warm, wet kisses along his chin and jaw and neck and chest, lingering on each ab, tongue darting out for each indent in his skin.

"Irisss," he hissed, sounding both foreign when he rolled the 'r' and like a satiated snake in the same breath.

When she slid down his body enough to wrap her tongue around his dick, he grunted loudly, turned onto his back and pulled her up from her current position.

"Barry, I'm just trying to—"

But his lips on hers stilled her speech, drawing a moan out of her instead. A distraction, since amidst the interaction he smoothly took her ass in his hands and slowly guided her core onto his hard length, shuddering when he was all the way inside her, deaf to everything but their racing heartbeats that pounded in his ears.

What happened after that was a blur. He remembered his hands wrapped around her hips, propelling the lift-and-lower and gentle grind. But after a while, she moved herself, planting her hands flat on his chest and controlling every movement herself. His thrusted slightly into her and felt bad for not offering more assistance, but he was so far gone, so caught up in her, and she felt so _good_.

Tantalizing. Sexy. Expressive.

Finally, his hips bucked and she lifted herself off mere moments before he came, his cum splattering down his legs and in small droplets farther down the sheets. Both of them breathing hard, Iris collapsed beside him, her arm wrapping around his waist and his tangling in her hair and resting lightly around her shoulder. He pressed a light kiss to her temple and just _breathed_.

They fell asleep that way, content, satisfied and warmed by the love-making they'd gone so long without.

…

Barry woke to the feel of the late afternoon sun stretching across his face through the sheer curtains and Iris's hand smoothing across the facial hair he couldn't remember acquiring.

He opened one eye and looked at her, waiting for her to still her movements. When he realized she wasn't aware of his alertness, her brows furrowed together in what could only be described as mild annoyance, he asked, "What are you doing?"

Her eyes flashed to his, and her hand settled on his chest.

Matter-of-factly, she said, "We really have to shave that off your face."


End file.
